Let It Bleed
by Jackkaddan
Summary: Kate has a epiphany but needs to act before its too late ONE SHOT COMPLETE


_**Let it bleed**_

Camp side fires were always helped Kate; the sight of a warm glow emitting heat was always distracting, that coupled with the small sounds of crackling spits and the distant sound of a crashing crescendo of waves on the shore, it was hard not to slip away. But the relief was short lived as the reality of her current situation was colliding with the pain of her past, the pain was overwhelming.

She was having memories of being a little girl being ill; the memories were strange because she would look back fondly on being ill for the sole reason of her mother, she would always comfort her. Kate was a strong individual but even the strong need comforted, Kate's comfort came from the love she received and after the incident which caused her to lose her mother she spent years and years feeling unloved and uncomfortable, that was until she crash landed on this seemingly desolate island.

The emotional trauma she received caused her to become someone she did not want to be, she was no longer strong. A strong person does not run for their life at the slightest problems, nor does a strong person set themselves up for failure she would remind herself. As stubborn as she was, she was slowing realising that Jack pushing her to change was out of love, he saw the good in her through all the bad and he was the only one since her mother that truly comforted her.

The pain she was feeling at the minute was primarily from two places,

There was a cut across her stomach, she received it when she was collecting fruit up in the trees, it seemed only moderate but dear God did it hurt, she had sub stained numerous injuries on run but this was by far the most painful.

And then there was Jack, their current situation was difficult because there was the kiss and then her disobeying him and getting captured, it was hard because Jack was like a blessing from God for Kate, because the truth was if he wasn't on the island she would of broke, she was on the brink of breaking just prior to crashing but somehow Jack managed to fixed her. Not only was he a shoulder to cry on but he was her protector, caring for the things that mattered and dismissing those things that don't.

Even though there relationship wasn't intimate she still had never felt closer to anyone in her life, so she was determined more than anything that she would do Jack a favour and fix, or at least try to fix their relationship tomorrow.

It was time to rest now, because the pain in her stomach seemed to get worse and if she went to sleep now than in the morning she could go to Jack to get checked up on. Normally Kate wouldn't be able to sleep through this pain, but being mentally drained she somehow managed to subside to a restless sleep.

The next morning she woke up feeling as if she was crushed, she felt chills all over she was shaking, so with the little energy she had left she cried out.

'Jaaaack'

And within a few seconds he was in the tent, it was clear he was afraid and he made no attempt to hide it, his eyes showed it and so did his voice

'What's wrong?'

The way he looked at her was agonizing

She just sat up and latched to him and then gently started to cry, whispering words of love and saying sorry, the words

'I love you'

This was when Jack took control and all he could reply was 'I love you too', he knew something was wrong but he would not break the moment, so he held onto her as he lowered them both down. She was freezing but he could still feel her heartbeat, it felt shallow and weak but the tighter he held her the stronger it got.

After spending twenty minutes just holding onto each other Jack had to find out what was wrong, he knew where to look because when they were laying down she kept looking down at her stomach. But the sight he saw when he gently lifted up her shirt was going to leave a bigger scar on him then it would her, it was infected and serious he knew, but he could fix this. Mustering his best gentle smile he reassured her saying

'I will fix you'

And honestly she whole heartily believed him.

But the infection became rampant and even through Jack best efforts he was not able to save her. Unfortunately she died painfully in a drawn out process, with the only grace of dying being loved and also dying being the person she was meant to be.

She had left a mark on the fellow castaways and her death was hard for them, Jack was there leader but she was the beacon of light that Jack would hold up to guide them through this tormenting experience, and when it came to the burial it proved to be the hardest trial they ever faced. Everyone was too numb to speak but then Jack was able to pull through

'There are no words to express losing you Kate and I can't say goodbye, but all I can say is save a place for me because I'll be there soon ok'

The castaways all looked at each other, they needed to get through this

Being at the lowest point in his life he looked up to the sky closed his eyes and counted to five, and then he proceeded to sing Kate's favourite song, Leona Lewis's version of run

'I'll sing it one last time for you

Then we really have to go

You've been the only thing that's right

In all I've done

And I can barely look at you

But every single time I do

I know we'll make it anywhere

Away from here

Light up, light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder

And we'll run for our lives

I can hardly speak I understand

Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes

Makes it so hard not to cry

And as we say our long goodbye

I nearly do

Light up, light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder

And we'll run for our lives

I can hardly speak I understand

Why you can't raise your voice to say

Light up, light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder

And we'll run for our lives

I can hardly speak I understand

Why you can't raise your voice to say'

The END

And there was yet another depressing one shot but I hope it was at least mildly enjoyed it, also contrary to popular belief I don't have any affiliation with Leona Lewis I just found the song fitting and I may run with the theme of Kate being a fan. But I want to say thank you very much to the two people that reviewed my last one-shot with your reviews being as long as the story (which I liked) they were definitely encouraging.

mysterybox815 – Firstly I love getting constructive criticism and I tried to take it on board when writing this story, truth is I suck at English (see above) I still rambled on and the structure is still weak but hopefully I'm improving and will soon reach preschool levels of writing. And I need to mention that I had a look at your story and honestly really want to read a full fiction from you because I love your style of writing its simple but effective, and I will be patiently waiting to read more from you in the future. P.S I am envious of you not having read many stories, these is a bunch a really good lost stories on here.

– Sorry this isn't a happy story like promised or a full one at that but honest the next one will be happy (one-shot or full story I'm still undecided), but thank you for the comment, I loved reading it more than the actual story and when I saw both the comments I decided to write this, it only took like 1 hour because I'm quite lazy at this but I will be writing more stories and if you have and suggestions I would be happy to write it for you (one-shots)

The current state of my full story is weird its bulky 90k words with no ending as of yet, but it has a lot of crap in it, also some ideas that I do like and some are just plain bad, so it may be a while before its ready. I'm glad I chose not to post it as I went alone because it would have been a disaster and it is a far cry from the high quality stories that have been published here but if one person enjoys it then I'll be happy and if not at least I enjoyed writing it , Peace out dudes.


End file.
